eternalimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel
Material of Steel. For the slang reference, please see Steel (disambiguation). For information about Steel outside of Eternal Imperium, please see Wikipedia:Steel. Overview Steel is a strong alloy made from carbon, iron, and other metals. The different combination of metals alters the properties of the steel for use in forging. Forging Steel must be forged at a high temperature during the entire forging process. This includes, but is not limited to, the shaping of the sword or piece of armor. Imperium Blacksmiths generally prefer Coreforge Steel hammers for use in shaping any sort of advanced steel alloy. For regular steel alloy, a basic steel hammer will often suffice. Steel Grades and Types There are many different advanced alloys of steel which blacksmiths can use in advanced crafting. The process of creation of an advanced alloy begins with forging a generic steel bar and allowing it to cool for approximately seven days in natural light. The only exception to this rule is the creation of Shadowforged Steel, which should remain in pure darkness for seven days before being used in an advanced alloy. In order to forge an advanced alloy, the furnace will need to be heated at approximately two thousand degrees. Bloodforged Steel Bloodforged Steel is a combination of steel alloy and dragon blood. The blood of a dragon combined with a molten steel alloy bar will cause the bar to turn a light red in color. The properties of Bloodforged Steel include resistance to fire and heat as well as increased strength. The adverse properties include weakness to magic. Bloodforged Steel will often dent when confronted with moderate strength magic. In physical strength and resistance against brute force, it has the same strength as Steel Alloy. Battleforged Steel Battleforged Steel is created similar to how Bloodforged Steel is created. Instead of using Dragons Blood, the blood of a fallen enemy is used. If the fallen enemy had any sort of magical abilities born by blood, the abilities are imbued within the steel. While the wearer is using the steel item, they will be able to use a weaker variation of one spell which their fallen enemy knew at birth. Battleforged Steel is very strong and will resist high amounts of physical damage. However, it is not ideal for shock absorption. When hit, the wearer will often feel a powerful shockwave which pulses through the metal armor. The wearer may also experience whiplash. Lightforged Steel Lightforged Steel is created by combining a pure spirit with molten steel alloy. The molten steel alloy, if forged correctly, will trap the spirit inside the steel and allow for the use of weak clerical magic whilst using the steel. Lightforged Steel is extremely resistant against light-based and nature-based magic and will often reflect spells back at the enemy. Shadowforged Steel Shadowforged Steel is created by combining a corrupt spirit with molten steel alloy. The molten steel alloy, if forged correctly, will trap the spirit inside and allow for the use of weak shadow magic whilst using the steel. Shadowforged Steel is extremely resistant against shadow-based and fire-based magic and will often reflect spells back at the enemy. Dragonforged Steel Dragonforged Steel is created by heating the bones and scales of a fallen dragon into a powder. After reforging Bloodforged Steel Alloy into a molten liquid, the powder is then thrown into the molten alloy slowly over a period of approximately twenty-four hours. Dragonforged Steel is known to retain the properties of Bloodforged Steel, but is much stronger. The exact strength, while unknown at the time, is thought to be that of dragon scales and bones combined with the shear strength of steel alloy.